Everything I Don't Stand For
by glore87
Summary: It's about Vincent and Cid and there friendship and how it develops into them falling in love.


Short Vincent/Cid Highwind fic  
Title: Everything I don't Stand For  
Author: glore87  
Copyright-Characters Belong  
to FF7 Creator

Chapter One:  
**He Who Captivates Me  
**

Vincent was lying on the bench minding his business, when that old fart comes around, and decides to take a seat by him which ruins his day entirely. The silence ceases and Vincent watches the darkness covering the sky, and he wonders deeply why Cid was bothering him at this time of the night. It's almost midnight, and he could feel his heart beating fast, and slow then really fast. Cid lays his head on his chest, which makes Vincent a little uncomfortable. He does not know what to do, but he just sits there like a wall, and curses deep down inside him. He is not sure of what to do, or talk at the moment. Cid seems to be doing all the talking. "Vincent don't ever go off before telling me where your going," he says quitely looking hard into his friends eyes. He knows this was bothering the hell out of Vincent, but he had to feel him close, or he was going to lose it. Cid had always known that Vincent was always the one he was attracted to, but the kid never talked. He had this cold manner to his personality, yet Cid really did think he got words out of Vincent without even could feel the redness rush over his face, and he didn't know how long he liked the old jerk, but he did and maybe possibly lots of liking on his behalf. He remembered stumbling upon Cid once when he was undressing, and the man was built and sexy. "I can't do that Cid! Your one of my best friends, and plus being here is where I belong!" He whispers against Cid's ear. He made sure Cid knew what he meant by that, but the old man was already beating him to a kiss on the lips. Vincent leaned into the kiss, and enjoyed it very much. He felt it was meant to be, he held Cid closer, and watched him take over. Cid observed Vincent close his eyes, and he was captivated by how a couple simple hair strands got lose. He pulled them back as he mummered "Beautiful," and watched his friend slightly whimper from his mouth, his lips being taken away from him. Cid let his tongue travel down his friend's neck, while feeling excited that Vincent hadn't pulled back. He was enjoying this as much as he was, but then Vincent's bite marks, only made this whole making out session hotter.

Cid licked him deep, and Vincent was in over his head. He plunged his face into the ex turk's hair, but he saw Cid was going for the pants buckle, and smirked quietly to himself. He was filled with so much love, and he could only be happy that his Vincent wasn't going to leave in the morning, and regret what he had just done with him. Vincent sighed being so filled with this new happiness, and it didn't bother him one bit, that it was Cid for his first real love making session. Cid showed him everything he could be without his monster's hold, and he knew that was love right there. It scared the crap out of him that Cid and him been through the worst, and were still alive to know that the nightmares never went away. Vincent watched him slowly. He felt exasted being so close, and he watched Cid become ten years younger. He glowed so much in the darkness, that Vincent kissed him harder. He just couldn't describe everything, that was going through his mind right now, since it felt so dizzy at the moment. He hoped this would always be here for him, since he couldn't imagine Cid Highwind without him. "Valentine," he heard him whisper. He laid his head on his chest, and relief washed over him. Being younger then he was, Cid didn't mind the age since he looked for personality more the looks. It didn't help that Yuffie was banging on the door, and yelling at them that dinner was they both could give a rats ass, since all they needed was right in front of their eyes. They both chuckled deep down inside their heads, and Cid glided his hand up Vincent's chest. Looking into his eyes deeply, while being captived by his beauty. It could never get old to him, which could mean that Vincent truelly didn't know what he did to Cid. It was to hard to think about when they were comrades in their earlier days. Of how much they really saw every day, which would make them sink to their knees. Them not knowing really how to help, but to fight by their friend's side anyways. He really didn't want to think about it that much. Vincent's silence sometimes became too much for Cid, and sometimes he hated it when he couldn't help his friend through his nightmares.

Cid never knew one person could make the darkness seem so mysterious and adventrous. It was just how he could descibe Vincent Valentine, which only made the whole goal more exciting. Cid Highwind was this lively thing who cussed alot and loved to smoke, but he was trustworthy when it came to his friends. He lived for his friends, and so Vincent guessed that could have been one of the reasons he was so falling for him. He had to admit in his dirty mind that the main reason was, because Cid was there for him when nobody else was. Cid Highwind never let things die, and when it came to Vincent being the subject of the topic, then he had alot of stuff to say. Yuffie could never win a fight, that included debating over Vincent. Vincent sometimes gave reasons to absoutly straggle him at times, when he messed with his pilot controls on the jet. It it made him want to jump up, while also slapping him for his stupidity. He did once, and he didn't like the result. It ended in Vincent not talking to him for six weeks, and those were the worst weeks of his life. When he remembered, he thought he was going crazy when he saw Vincent in the shadows of his window. He got slapped the first time he met Vincent. He thought he was a girl, because his face was so smooth and his eyes could turn heads. The guys took him aside, and told him Vincent was a boy actually, and he should really stop hitting on him. Cid from that moment on wanted to know everything about Vincent. The couple times he tried getting close to the Vincent, well he only got coldness and death treats. It made him really sad. Cid learned the boy never had alot of attention when he was growing up, and that was what turned him into such a bitter man. Cid decided he was going to try to be there for Vincent, through thick and thin because he really liked him. The first time Vincent opened up was actually one time he like to forget, since he stumbled upon Vincent trying to end his life. Cid doesn't like to think about if he wasn't there to presude his friend, in not doing it. To explain to him to come back down from the ledge. He remembered Vincent falling into his arms, and crying so hard. He kept mummbling something Cid couldn't really pick up, but he knew only one thing was calming Vincent down, and that was by being there for him.

Cid picked up the fragile boy, and laid him in his bed he was staying in, and stayed with him until he fell asleep. He kept watch on his pretty eyes, and held him close as if telling him that he wasn't going anywhere. He was always curious in more ways then one, but if he tried at least for Vincent then he knew the boy would come around. He would try to live a normal life, and try to defeat the demons that lived inside him. Cid thought he really lost Vincent, when one night he found Vincent laying on the floor with blood surrounding him. He saw the dagger in the distance, but all Cid heard was the silence which scared the crap out of him. He didn't know why he picked up his friend's body, and rocked him gently while cursing under his breath, but hoping for one second Vincent would at least say something bitter. Just so he could hear his voice, and know he was still living. Everything in that moment went out the door. He saw Vincent eyes slid open and whispered, "I'm still living." Cid smirked for some odd reason. All those attempts made Cid so mad, that he couldn't help his friend forget his nightmares. He knew that his demons were just making it worse for Vincent. He watched as Vincent retreated in the shadows, and Cid knew the truth to his friend's sarrows. Cid replied "You know you don't have to hide from me like a little boy! I would like to know what made you tick this time,"staring towards his friend's way. He walked closer, and laid his hand on his shoulder. Vincent was out of words, yet deep down inside he knew Cid already had guessed, and was just trying to confirm it. Vincent looked at Cid with tears streaming down his face. He watched as Cid touched his face lightly, and hugged the hell out of him, because that was just how emotionally Cid was involved with him. Vincent spoke up as he looked into Cid's eyes, "It shouldn't really matter, but I hate to have the dreams where I see you get killed!" He washugging him tighter, not even caring where the music in the background came from. He inored it for now. All he wanted to do was hold Cid like this, and watch him sleep deeply. So filled with being so content, which is all Vincent really wanted for the one he loved so deeply. The burning emotions were now getting to him, just seeing Cid break down into tears just killed him.

"I care about you so much Vincent, but it just pains me to see you like this!!!" Vincent heard him saying softly to him, and now he could feel really guilty at the moment. If Cid did care about him, then he must really love him to be here still. Vincent collapsed on the bed next to him, and sighed feeling as if he was drained of all his cursed his demons inside, but he watched Cid slide in making himself comfortable. This made Vincent forget everything. He cuddled closer to Cid, and laid his head on his chest. He held his hand showing Cid he had calmed down, and was ready for sleep. The nightmares never came if Cid was right next to him. Vincent decided Cid did make him really happy at times, and he never wanted to go six weeks ever without talking to Cid. It was his fault for taking it so personally that one time. He just got so offended that he was being called a girl, when he wasn' could really show Cid he wasn't if he agreed to have him the way Vincent had pictured it. Cid leaned in for a kiss, and smiled as Vincent returned the kiss deeply, but they were interrepted by Cloud and Reno who were trying to look the other way, but couldn't do just that. "Hey come on guys can't you do that after dinner!" Reno stuttered out as Cloud tried not laughing, but couldn't hold it in for any longer, as the two lovers flipped them off, and went on kissing each other like it was their last. "Those two are just not listening to us today!" Cloud said. They exited the room, and both laughed. They heard the two replied back, "We never listen to you guys anyways!!! You always listen to us and we will be down in two minutes!"They both smiled, and Vincent found Cid on top of him. "What are you thinking?" VIncent whispered against his lover's ear, while he returned the hungry kiss, and slipped his tongue in. He watched Cid's eyes intently, feeling so captivated by the old man's eyes. Cid laughed as he said, "We can ditch this joint and go out for dinner! I want to treat my babe to the best cooking in town." Vincent couldn't help chuckle, and Cid really thought he broke the man. Vincent held him tighter and replied, " Hmm I don't know, because I'm sure the best cooking is in your pants." He smirked, as he ran for the door. "Oh Vincent I seem to be that addicting! You just come back for more each night!" Cid said, reaching for the stairs, and noticing Cloud was just about to come up for the second time. He waved, and smiled as he saw Cloud go back into the dinning room. Vincent came up behind Cid and said, "If I was allowed to spend each day and night with you by my side, then I would wish it. The war just makes it so hard to do just that, and sometimes I wish so much better for you Cid!" Right when he said it, he noticed Cid grunted. He wanted to slap himself for it."Wow you sure are talktive today Valentine, but all I wish is for you to always be by my side. If I can't have that, then I will be very sad,"Cid replies back as he could see Yuffie playing around with Reno's goggles.

"I have a lot on my mind it seems Cid," he says as he hugs him, and feels horrible for doubting his friend's love for him. Cid nodded, he understood where his Vincent was coming from, but it still pained him that Vincent was saying such foolish things. "We have to be there for each other during these times Vincent, or my worse fear might come true!" Cid whispers lightly. He takes a seat at his spot, and Tifa hands him some tea in a cup. He gladly accepts. Vincent is afraid to ask his friend what his worst fear was, but if he didn't find out then it was going to be on his mind the whole day. He needed to get some sleep tonight. They were always themselves during the moments they had with their friends, but Cloud noticed Vincent staring at Cid longer then usual, and usually this was a bad sign. Vincent was cutting up Cid's steak out of habit, since he had been doing this ever since he meet him. Cid laughed at something Cloud had said, which made Vincent shoot death glares towards his other friend's didn't know why, since it just happend out of habit. The guys said, Vincent was the prosessive type. Vincent just knew if Cid got close to anyone else that wasn't him, then he truely would shot himself. He just can't be having Cid close to anyone else, espectially that Reno with his cool goggles, and such younger grace. Cid just needed to be his, and only his. So if he had to protect him, like watching him like a hawk, or telling him to be extra careful, when he was working on something that was uber dangerous, then he would let Cid know his discomfort. Vincent learned the word, from Yuffie and Tifa. They were fighting one day who was going to bring Cloud's suit, and he heard Tifa saying "Your just jealous because you know Cloud will not let your hands on his materia!"This made Vincent start thinking about alot of things, that would made him feel like that when he was mad at Cid for looking at other men. Vincent was happy with the person he choose to love, and be there for, but sometimes he doubted if Cid made the right decision. Cid was always trying to hide his face in public, as if being jealous of the other good looking man. Vincent learned if he was going to be gone for long periods of time, and leaving his Cid behind, then the phone always worked for communicating to him. He still got nervous when Cid picked up the phone from Tifa, and mummered something to Vincent, and he felt his heart beating faster then ever. He got Cid his own phone for whenever he had to be far away from him, then he could call him up, and they could talk for hours. It wasn't enough even for them, since at night they craved each other's company. Vincent during those nights, were the worst not being able to hold his Cid. So many nights, that was all he wanted to do was go to him, and forget whatever mission he was assigned to. but Cid always told him to tough it out, and that he would be home soon.

Vincent watched as Cid ate his food in silence, and he couldn't help, but worry of this change in his lover. The others tried to calm him down about it. Kind words were heard, and Vincent wanted to smack Cid out of it, but this was so unlike him that maybe he knew something was up. Vincent spoke up, "Cid why are you down today?" He was looking into those hazel eyes, and found himself gettting lost. The others didn't even notice what just had been asked, and now Vincent could tell this was bad. Yuffie broke the silence and said, "Tell him Cid or I'm going to!" She was looking toward's Cloud's and Tifa's way finding they were angry at this point, that she was going to ruin everything if she told. Cid grabbed Yuffie by the hair, and took her outside. He slapped her and yelled, "You can't tell him because it will ruin the surprise! It's better this way alright." He found her crying, and nodding that she won't say anything. They went back inside once Yuffie calmed down, and both said "Oh just needed to discuss things with Yuffie, but Vincent I'm ok." He wasgiving him a smile as he took a bite of his steak piece, finding his lover's hand underneath the table, and held it. Cid found himself pinned to the bed later that night, and watched as Vincent claimed him deeply. He lightly placed kisses on his scars, and Cid was in over his head. He inhaled everything that was his Vincent. He watched as Vincent leaned into him, and pinned his arms down with his strong hands. He heard him whisper, "Cid tell me I'm yours only! Nobody elses in this world!" He was looking hard into his lover's eyes, knowing now this was his favorite thing to do. "Only yours even when I die!" Cid whispered, as he let his tongue play with his Vincent's ear. He found strong hands already at play, and he couldn't help, but moan at the impact of how Vincent was acting. It shocked him how direct his lover was being today. "That's so good to hear love," he says as he works his mouth on his lover's shaft. He was putting so much love into his movements, as he went up and down. He was licking the tip, not knowing why he just had this crazy desire, to taste his love at the moment. All he wanted for a long time was this man underneath him, showing him what love could be like. He didn't want anyone taking that away from him, but he did hear surprise from the hyper girl of doom. He decided to worry about that later, since right now he just took a gulp of cum in his mouth. He loved how Cid tasted. He smirked, while coming up and kissing Cid deeply. He wished that there was more hours in the day, that he could spend with Cid Highwind. Since there wasn't that many, well he made sure Cid was filled with so much happiness and love. Those combined went very well together.

Vincent didn't know this emotion could overpower him so much, but it was one emotion that none of his demons could take knew it deep down inside, as if he only held it himself. "Cid!"he whispered lightly, it was coming off his lip so soft and innocent, but his intentions were not at all innocent yet lethal. "You wouldn't leave me!" He said, as if his whole world would come down at that moment. He didn't want to see his love, laughing his ass off for what Vincent just uttered out. Cid could feel his whole face heat up, as if he could leave the only man he had ever loved. Now he wanted to know what was up with Vincent replied back, "That should be my fear Vincent! Since there is no way I could ever leave you even if it was death!!! It will always be you, till the day I die, and that's a promise!" He wasfinding his lips pressed up against his lover's forehead, and pulling back while filled with tears. "Vincent truely what is up with us lately? Since when did we become cry babies in front of each other? Since when did we start becoming so involved in each other's lives? As if we were going to die any day now? Can we really last until death, and well fuck it anyways, since this is what love feels like!" Cid uttered out as his thoughts were just proven to the test, but it helped when he got a big kiss on his sexy lips that he just couldn't resist Vincent right then because he sure was lucky to have him. Most girls would kill for a man like Vincent, but Vincent seemed only to be hung up on one guy,and that was Cid Highwind. It didn't help when Yuffie knew his fascination before he did. Vincent was young, and he truely didn't know what he wanted, until the day Cid Highwind welcomed him to the team. He could swear that was the day, he just wanted to be around the ex-turk pilot all the time, and Cloud had picked up on that. They weren't friends in the begainning, since the Pilot thought Vincent had a stick up his ass. Since he liked to argue about alot of things, which made Cid so mad that he just wouldn't talk to Vincent for weeks. Cloud knew this made Vincent sad, since he would shrug whenever the pilot didn't look his way, or notice him. Which just brought tension between them both, that sometimes Vincent wouldn't eat for days, which made Cid sometimes worry. Even through he never wanted to admit to Vincent, he was wrong for yelling at him like that. Some things will never change between them, but Vincent did remember a time when Cid and him couldn't stand each other.


End file.
